1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a protective device for participants in sporting events, and more particularly, to a protective device for the chest.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In sporting and other activities, participants are sometimes injured when struck in the chest, as by projectiles such as baseballs, softballs or hockey pucks. One area particularly prone to injury has been the chest. Participants have been known to suffer shortness of breath, broken sternum or ribs, and even cardiac arrest, when impacted in the chest. Children appear to be at greater risk due to their smaller size and stature and lack of physical development.
In the past, protective equipment for the chest has typically been made in the form of a vest or apron configuration which covers almost the entirety of the chest. Such designs are disadvantageous for several reasons. First, they tend to be bulky or confining and therefore restrict the natural athletic motion of the wearers. Second, they tend to be hot and uncomfortable to wear because they restrict airflow. And third, they tend to be expensive.